


Everything You Are

by monkey_ei (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, Clubstuck, Fluff, Grinding, Humanstuck, M/M, Sexy Time, omg Aradia being a fucking awesome best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/monkey_ei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Tavros, well, as his beloved [re:evil] friend Aradia would say it, 'did the dirty'. So she brings it upon herself to drag her wayward friend to the nearest club. And obviously, Tavros is taken against his will. </p><p>Edited and Revised. Written Additions Made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shots, Shots, Shots

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr, until i realized the horrendous amount of mistakes, inaccuracies and lacking transitions on my part. so here it is again, edited with a revised ending.

 

Tavros was drowning in noise.

His head ached from the moment he stepped into the club’s doors, wincing at the sheer volume of the near deafening room. But Aradia still pushed him along to the bar, holding his hand with a firm grip whilst carefully navigating around people who were otherwise occupied. She looked back on him occasionally to smile somewhat excitedly and Tavros attempted to return it but it came out more wobbly around the edges than he intended.

By the time they made it to the overcrowded bar, Tavros was already aching to go home. But as he opened his mouth to voice this opinion, Aradia already had a hand over it.

“We just got here and we are going to have a good time.” She said firmly, her eyes were stern and her full lips pouted without meaning to. “No complaining, or ditching—you promised, Tavros!”

Tavros struggled to say something to get him out of this, hands twisting wearily, but in the end after another stern glare, he slumped his shoulders and collapsed into a seat at the bar. “Alright, alright! But you owe me.  _BIG_.” He grumbled, refusing to admit that he was sulking.

“One sleepover and a new fiduspawn deck at your service!” Aradia called out in an almost sing-song voice, and Tavros unwillingly felt the corners of his mouth twitch up.

“A weeks’ worth of sleepovers and—and THREE fiduspawn decks!” He countered, shooting her a teasing grin. He heard Aradia giggle and take a seat beside him, carefully arranging her short dress in her lap. Tavros glanced over his well-dressed female friend, who as always looked absolutely stunning and exotic. She usually denied it, but Aradia was in her element: Deep reds colored her body, with simple satin and lacy breathable cotton adorning her, but in a tasteful way, as the fabric draped around her shoulders weightlessly and the different shades of reds brought out the burgundy color of her eyes.

She flashed a playful smile at him, batting her eyes at him when she noticed him staring. Tavros chortled and pushed her slightly causing her to laugh delightfully before paging the bartender. This is where Tavros began to frown. Only Aradia knew what he was like when he was drunk. And it wasn’t pleasant. But luckily, to the surprise of popular belief, Tavros could hold his liquor well.

Aradia… didn’t.

“You should, uh, be a bit careful! I wanna walk out of here alive.” Tavros reminded her, half-serious and half-joking while motioning to the door. Aradia rolled her eyes and order three shots, much to Tavros’ disapproval. “Two already—“

“Nuh-uh!” She said triumphant when the bartender came back with cookies and cream tequila shots. Aradia shoved two shots towards him, before cradling one to herself. “You are going to get tipsy tonight! You’ve been complaining and stressed about finals for weeks! You need to get all that stress out of your system and have fun.” She pursed her lips together, brows furring, before she allowed a shrewd smile to grace her face. “If you remember what fun is _, big boy_.”

“Ugh! Aradia, enough with the lame puns!” Tavros groaned, his forehead hitting his hand. He looked at the shots with a grimace before deadpanning. “I said I’d go with you Aradia, but I never said anything about getting incoherent!”

“No way!” Aradia scowled, stressing the ‘o’, with a deep frown, which Tavros knew was the start of Aradia becoming irrefutably bullheaded. He sighed, knowing that he wasn’t going to get out this so easily. With a deep breath, Tavros downed one of his shots, feeling the melting burn in this throat with the sweetness of cream and chocolate. He downed the next one with just as much ease, knowing it would kick in later.

“Happy!” He barked and Aradia just cheered, downing her single shot before slapping a ten dollar bill on the counter. Tavros just rolled his eyes, before taking it and slapping two fives down and giving her one. With a grateful smile, she sledded out of her seat with much grace and hooked her arm with his, much to his confusion.

“What’s with the, um—?” He raised an eyebrow, as she linked their fingers together.

“Major creeper to three seats to the right!” Aradia said with a straight face, and Tavros would’ve glanced over to see but he knew better. Instead he wrapped a hand around her waist daintily and led her into the crowded dance floor.

Tavros didn’t club very often due to the fact that he was terribly self-conscious with himself, but Aradia constantly reassured him he was ‘decent’ at dancing. He’d usually snorted during those omissions because anyone who knew Aradia knew she was a dancing goddess. There was a reason for her being in her element. Aradia frowned at him, suddenly pulling him into a standstill when they were successfully unseen with the massive moving bodies around him. “And before I forget…” She said, barely heard over the noise of the crowd. Her hands were suddenly on his shirt, and _—pop, pop, pop_!—the first three buttons where effectively popped off, partially showing his bared chest.

“J-Jesus fucking Christ, Aradia!” He scrambled to close his shirt, yelping at the unseen heat on his skin. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“Making sure you get laid!” She crackled mischievously, before turning tail and running into the crowd, disappearing with ease.

Okay, okay _now_ Tavros had every reason to ditch her and run out the club and never look back, not caring what happened to her, despite the amount of alcohol she might consume and the massive number of creepers who might take advantage of her drunken state—

 _…Crap._ Tavros sighed in vain and shoved his way back to the bar. He was such a soft touch.

He took a seat again, but this time he snuck into a more recluse part of the bar where the music wasn’t assaulting his ears too much and he could actually hear himself think. He was still feeling uncomfortable in his exposed shirt though Tavros had dressed appropriately for club attire, however Kanaya and Aradia would define it as ‘boring’: a simple dark colored button up shirt, and loose slacks along with comfortable shoes.

Aradia was telling the truth though. He _had_ been stressed about his upcoming engineer finals, to the point where he was constantly cramming for reviews and study sessions. Tavros didn’t even like the subject, but he wanted to make his father realize that he was capable to taking care of himself with or without a ‘suitable’ degree. He couldn’t wait until he got the acceptance letter to veterinary school. But Tavros honestly didn’t know if his recommendations were strong enough and he’d been anxious about it—

“Ugh,” Tavros groaned aloud, before paging the bartender. Aradia might be right for once—he promptly ignored the little voice that said ‘ _always’_ —and ordered another drink. Or two.

=

Tavros sighed happily, feeling the effects of the alcohol running through his system easily. He wasn’t quite drunk but he was contently buzzed enough to ignore the heavily booming of the music vibrating throughout the club. He listened to the laughter and chatter all around him, before he gave into the urge to people watch. Tavros turned around in his seat, his back leaning against the counter as he nursed his drink, looking at the dancers, the drunks, and the overall liveliness of the club. He could now appreciate the breeze against his chest, with the suffocating heat of the club warming him head to toe. He made sure to keep an eye out for Aradia, but in all honesty, he knew she knew where he was and would come to him in case of anything.

And in all honesty… Tavros was bored. Terribly bored. And kinda lonely.

Tavros fingered the rim of his drink with a tiny frown. With his guard at all-time low, he allowed himself to think about things he normally did not. Other than the stress from studying and work, Tavros had been feeling something else. His last relationship crashed and burned in a fiery mess that he wasn’t sure he’d recover from. Luckily, Aradia was there to help him build himself back up again. But thing was, he’d hadn’t dated in almost a year. And Aradia knew him better than he almost knew himself. This was her way of telling him to get back in the game, to let go. Tavros found his face giving way to a soft smile at the thought of his friend’s endearing way of caring.

 _Though, it’s a bit unorthodox,_ he snickered at his open shirt.

But that didn’t mean Tavros wasn’t still painfully bored. He huff his cheek and slouched childishly against the bar. _Leaving me here, all alone, surrounded by strangers, wanting me to have sex._ Yep, the best friend in the flipping world. He refused to believe he was pouting. That was Aradia’s job.

With a great exaggerated sigh of boredom, Tavros began to list the things he’d rather be doing in his head. He made it a game as he lazily sipped his cup—the more he could list, the more he could complain to Aradia later. Tavros grinned, _That sounds about right._

But as he did, he didn’t notice the approaching stranger. In fact, he didn’t even notice when the said stranger took a seat beside him, or when the stranger was looking over at him. It was only until Tavros started listening off the monsters in his Fiduspawn decks he’d rather be organizing did he notice.

Only because the stranger burst out into laughter.

“S-Shit!” Tavros started, almost falling out of his seat, fumbling desperately with his drink unsteadily before setting it down. He sputtered out semi-apologizes and attempted demands of indignation. The stranger was still snickering by the time Tavros regained flustered composure. “Wha-what was that for?” He grumbled, looking away in partial embarrassment and annoyance.

“You were talking aloud, bro. Shit was hilarious!” The man barked out another laugh when Tavros began to sink in his seat in mortification. He didn’t even notice. _Ugh, I’m never going to a club again!_ “Don’t even worry about it. It was kinda…. motherfucking cute.”

The man gave a secretive smile before turning forward to page the bartender. Tavros blinked at his feet. Pause.

Tavros snapped his head up so fast it hurt—but he stared, unabashed and almost stupidly for a good second before turning away, startled at the heated blush that adorned his cheeks. He honestly didn’t know how he felt about that. In fact, Tavros was wondering what the hell just happened, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly self-conscious about his open shirt again. _¡Mierda! Aradia is somewhere no doubt crackling!_ The somewhat tipsy feeling faded fast and so did his confidence as Tavros glanced over at the stranger through his eyelashes.

He almost started again upon noticing the man’s makeup, or rather face paint, for the first time. White smeared across his face as his eyes and mouth were decorated in a dark gray undertone: the man looked intimidating but also…intriguing. Because other than his rather startling makeup, he looked…quite handsome. Tavros ignore the voice that screamed ‘bloody fucking hot’, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The man was wearing a fitted white wife beater with a loose black overshirt, sleeves rolled up, that showed plenty of muscle and collarbones—Tavros mentally pushed all thoughts in a dark corner of his mind—dark-washed jeans, worn and ripped in random places, practically in halves at the knees, and well broken into purple converses. Surprisingly, Tavros could tell that, despite his attire, he wasn’t here for the sights of the club. The stranger almost looked bored.

Suddenly he blanched, surprised that his eyes roamed as a much as they did. He turned his head away again sharply, honestly flustered and scolding himself for such behavior. So what if Tavros hadn’t had a stable relationship in months, that didn’t mean he could ogle every hot man in sight despite the fact he practically could hear Aradia’ voice chiming, ‘yes you can, of course you can, get laid, get laaaid.’

 _There shall be no such thing going on tonight,_ Tavros thought flustering again, downing his shot, determined to get rid of any unsightly thoughts. It was counterproductive as another rush of heat wash through his body. _Oh god—_

“Hey, brother. You sure you can handle drinking like that?” The man’s voice drawled out easily, though barely heard over the noise it still caught Tavros’ attention again. The stranger was staring at him lazily, with dark eyes flickering, now sipping on his glass of rum and coke. Tavros felt himself flush under the attention, fidgeting obviously.

“Des-Despite how I may look, I can kinda hold my alcohol well.” Was it possible to drown oneself in their shot glass? Tavros was tempted to try.

But the man gave another hearty laugh, and _no_ _Tavros didn’t watch the way his eyes crinkle, or listen to the deep rumble coming from his chest—_ “Well then, motherfucker, ain’t that something.” The man paused for a moment as if to think before he gave a smile, eyes half-lid, “My name’s Gamzee. You?”

“Tavros,” He felt an unexpected flare of heat run through him when the man named Gamzee repeated his name under this breathe as if to taste it.

“So, Tavros. Care to explain why a cute motherfucker like you is doing all by his lonesome?” Apparently he had Gamzee’s undivided attention as he leaned towards him expectantly.

The brash, bold flirting made Tavros feel dizzy. “I’m with someone but she, um, left to dance. So yeah…”

“I see…” Gamzee’s voice was virtually the same, but it felt almost tinted with something Tavros could not pinpoint. The juggalo shrugged easily and raised his glass slightly, gesturing to Tavros’, “If that’s the case, can I occupy your time for the time being?”

“Well, sure, if you want to.” To say he was flattered and all types of embarrassed was an understatement as he raised his empty shot glass to allow Gamzee to clang it against his with a chuckle. “But thanks, I guess. I mean, I’m really glad to meet someone here. I was actually really bored.”

 _Where’s a hole when you need one?_ Tavroswanted to crawl under a rock, embarrassed with his overly honest omission, scratching his cheek in attempt to get rid of the flush. But Gamzee just nodded, understanding. “I get where you’re coming from, Tavros. Other than my best bro who kinda left to get his flirt on, I’m pretty much on my own. But not anymore at least. “

At Gamzee’s wink, Tavros felt all too familiar feelings of attraction hitting him like a brick wall. He glanced down at his empty shot glass and tried to gathered courage. He deserved to be a little happy, right? Just a little, Tavros thought as he glanced at Gamzee’s unique features that seemed so interested in _him_ of all people. Tavros could flirt back—of course he can, no doubt about it, yep, _any day now-_

“Same here. If anything is going right tonight, well, it’s meeting you.” Now the way Tavros’s heart sped up when Gamzee’s face lit up behind his face paint, a grin stretching across his face, was entirely unacceptable.

“Much appreciated. Glad I could be of some good company.” But Tavros couldn’t help but find it endearing the way Gamzee’s eyes never strayed from him and how wanted they made him feel. Something Tavros had forgotten others could feel about him. “So why don’t you up and tell a motherfucker about yourself.”

“Oh, um, I’m nothing particularly interesting. You-you first.” Tavros picked at his sleeves, suddenly afraid of boring the man.

He suddenly felt a hand grab his wrist. Tavros snapped his head upwards and his eyes locked once again with dark ones. This close he could see flicks of violet and greys color them. Gamzee’s expression was soft. “Well right now, to me, there’s no one more interesting. So don’t be afraid.”

 _Of what—_ Tavros’ heart caught in his throat, eyes searching the man’s beside him. _Myself? You? This absurdly insane attraction? But_ he held his breath, scared that it would break the spell. But Gamzee didn’t let go, nor did he look away. Not once. That was enough.

“Alright,” Tavros finally breathe out, laughing almost breathlessly. The smile breaking across his face felt abruptly and painfully wide and probably made him look like a total dork. But Tavros couldn’t even bring himself to care because Gamzee broke into a broad teeth-baring grin before giving this almost embarrassing honk of laugh that Tavros made crack up into his stupid hiccuping laugh which made them start laughing for no reason whatsoever but just because—

Once they calm down, Tavros glanced at Gamzee under his lashes again. This time, his eyes were probably a little glossy as he not only felt captivated by Gamzee but at home, completely comfortable in his own skin now. His cheeks colored deeply from the bountiful laughter, the alcohol, and the pleasant trill of attraction running through him.

“Heh, well, my name is Tavros Nitram and I’m studying engineering, and I absolutely hate it-”

He couldn’t ignore the hand still loosely wrapped around wrist.


	2. Everybody!

Luckily, there was a good break between a songset because of someone trying to drunkenly climb the DJ’s set and their foot disconnected the power cables. Hilarious as it was, Tavros’s attention was otherwise preoccupied. It allowed the two enough time to actually hear each other talk Gamzee was entertaining as he was inventive, never once failing make him smile. Every time Tavros attempted to hide his snorting laughter, Gamzee would reach out and stop him every time. 

And each time, they got just a bit closer.

They were nursing new drinks, talking almost randomly but no less meaningful. Gamzee was two years older than him, a college dropout, and a well-known local artist. He worked part-time as a body piercer and roomed with his best friend, named Karkat, who was apparently a spitfire. He’d still had an old stuff seagoat plush from when he was a child, and was afraid of deep water but always wanted to learn how to swim. He wanted to be a clown as a child, and at one point tried Clown College. Tavros laughed for a straight minute—because seemed so like something this stranger, _Gamzee_ , would do. 

Tavros’s eyes lit up in curiosity at very fact, wanting to know more at every piece of information. He wanted to know Gamzee, understand him.  And judging from the look in Gamzee’s eyes, maybe he did too.

Tavros talked. He talked about his love of animals, bulls in general, and how he wanted to be a veterinarian more than anything else. He told Gamzee how he worked at a local animal shelter and lived with on campus. He talked about his protective father and even his great love for the classic Disney and especially Pupa Pan. Embarrassingly enough, Gamzee managed to wear him down enough for him to admit his love for magic and faeries even though most thought it was childish. Gamzee didn’t laugh like he expected but just nodded along with a lazy grin. This gave Tavros the courage to tell him more, however silly. Tavros told him his passionate wish to fly, even though he was scared of height. Gamzee laughed at that one, but only because of the look on Tavros’ face when he told him. Apparently, Tavros’ eyes are dazed and spaced out. He flustered and hid under his shot glass after that despite Gamzee’s teasingly, half-hearted apologizes.

Even long after the music started blasting again, they continued to talk practically into each other’s ear. And still, despite everything, Tavros hadn’t had this much fun just talking in a very long time. And it was all thanks to this tall, dark handsome stranger.

“I think you should really talk your dad more about this engineering business though,” Gamzee frowned thoughtfully, rubbed his chin with his free hand. “You have a motherfucking dream, working with animals and shit, and I think that’s pretty damn chill of you. So your dad should feel the same.”

“Well, I don’t know, because I’ve talked to him about it. I think, hopefully, he’s just worried about me being able to take care of myself. Financially.” Tavros admitted, shifting a bit more towards Gamzee’s ear. “We’ve never been that well off.”

“But that still doesn’t mean you can’t follow what your little heart is trying to telling you to, man.” Gamzee finished, attempting to be stern. And Tavros just had to laugh at the grown man sulking beside him, “Yeah, I guess, I mean, I know you’re right but—”

“ **There you are**!”

“G-Gah!” Tavros cried out, jumping high and once again fumbling to catch his drink.

Staggering in his seat, he turned his head towards the direction of voice and found Aradia standing there, panting from excursion but looking excited, with her hair damp with sweat and an impossibly wide grin spread across her face. She approached before Tavros could stammer out a reply. He knew he was doomed the moment he caught the sly look in her eye when she spied Gamzee next him and their more-than-necessary physical contact. He felt his stomach sink. Aradia was never ever going to let him live this down.

“Ara-Aradia!” He said averting his eyes, pulling away, face flushing from the embarrassment of being caught flirting so blandly. He could feel Gamzee’s questioning eyes on him, and strangely enough, the clownish man tensed noticeably.

“Hey there sis. Name’s Gamzee.” He could hear Gamzee introduce himself, but was surprise by the hard tone in his voice. Tavros blinked and turned back to them. Aradia and Gamzee were staring each other…down? The slighter man suddenly felt very nervous as sweat appeared on his temple.

“A pleasure, Gamzee. As you heard from Tavros, I am Aradia.” She said smoothly, a smile painted on her face, before swaying between the two casually—forcing them even more apart. Tavros choked at the action and his eyes swiftly locked into Gamzee’s now slightly disgruntle expression. Aradia tilted her head towards Gamzee, eyeing him considerably. “How’d you two meet?”

“Just came to the bar for a drink, Tavros made good company.” Admittedly, Gamzee had a good poker face, but despite not knowing how many drinks she’d had so far, Tavros knew Aradia’s always had the best straight face. She just hummed in consideration, before calling the bartender. The tension in the air increased awkwardly. Tavros wanted to pull out his hair and cry. _What the hell is happening?!_

“So-so, um, how was the dancing?” Tavros prayed to every god out there to salvage the thing called his life.

“Oh, the same as always.” She said lightly, brushing a strand of hair out of his eye nonchalantly. The action caused Tavros freeze up while Aradia calmly ordered a cocktail. She was doing this on purpose, he knew and she knew he knew. _But why? What was she trying to get at?_

“Well, if you will motherfucking excuse me,” A quiet voice cut in. Gamzee’s voice sounded muted with heavily repress emotions; his eyes almost dangerously dark. Tavros’s eyebrows met in worry at the abrupt change in attitude. Gamzee stood, taking money from his pocket to place on the counter. “It seems that my time is done, so I’m just going to be on my way.”

“Gamzee-” Tavros tried to reach out to him hastily as Aradia watched, casually observing. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Somewhere that ain’t motherfucking here.” The biting tone cut Tavros deep, but he persisted and grabbed Gamzee’s forearm. He really didn’t know what Aradia was aiming for but he didn’t want Gamzee to get the wrong idea.

“Look, I’m not-me and Aradia are just-”

Gamzee let out a small shuddering sigh, running his free hand through his thick hair restlessly as he shifted. “You know what? I really don’t give a shit what you are—I really don’t.” There was a pause as he took another shaky breathe. “It’s like, you have your girl right here, though I don’t know what that says about you, leading me on and shit. I mean, you could have just said… fuck, I don’t know.” He watched Gamzee’s face fight for self-control, but try as he might, Tavros saw the hurt coloring his face. But the juggalo stumped over as if resigned. “Shit, Tavros. If it ain’t fucking obvious brother, I like you. A whole fucking lot. More than I thought I would. And fuck, I’m pretty sure we can’t be bros now-“

Wa-wait,” Tavros paused. Really paused. To stare. In incredulous shock. “Wait, you, uh, like me-”

“Ugh, what does it matter whether I motherfucking like you or not, Tavros? I’m pretty fucking sure that it doesn’t. ” Gamzee’s jaw clenched as well as his eyes, for a startling moment Tavros thought he was going to cry—

“No!” Tavros abruptly snapped out his daze, eyes widening, desperately struggling to clear this god awful misunderstanding once and for all. “I’m trying to tell you that, no! We aren’t together! God, no-!” Aradia’s sudden raised eyebrow caused him to flounder even more, “I mean, not that’s not she’s beautiful! Obviously, but just no- god, no! She’s like my sister!”

Aradia’s expression was a cross between amused and slightly offended. She settled for bemused, full lips pouting somewhat. “I’m really so glad you think about me that way, Tavros. And here I was checking to see whether this guy was really worth something. I think you’ve found yourself a keeper!” She gave him a playful wink and if Tavros’ face got any hotter—

“Ugh, you evi-evil—¡malvado! ¡Te odio!” Tavros stammered out, trying to hide his mortified face with his hands, indignant and suddenly too exhausted with the chain of events. Aradia giggled and proceeded to poke his burning red cheeks.

“So wait.” Gamzee’s voice interrupted, and they both turned to the now-completely bewildered clown man, who looked almost painfully lost as he blinked slowly. “You’re not… together,” Gamzee asked, nearly cautiously.

“Not that I know of.” Aradia chimed coolly, sipping her cocktail. A deviously giddy smile appeared on her, “But I do know that Tavros here is currently a free agent.”

“Aradia!”

“Really now, sis?” Gamzee drawled out slowly again, stressing the ‘e’, a wide excited grin appearing on his face. Tavros refused to believe he missed it. “So you wouldn’t mind me taking Tavros away for a motherfucking minute to dance with me?”

"Not at all.” Aradia gave a hushed giggle while Tavros croaked out, “Wha-What!”

“I said dance with me.” Gamzee grinned at him widely, eyes fierce with… joy? Before Tavros could even choke a terrified “Uh!”, Gamzee grabbed his forearm and dragged him towards the dance floor. Tavros turned his head back desperate for Aradia to save him, but she merely gave him a playful dainty wave. Tavros mentally cursed her ten ways up a fat smelly guy's ass with an embarrassed scowl.

He twisted his head again to look at Gamzee’s back as lead him through the pushing, suffocating crowds, parting it like the sea with his impressive height. Once again Tavros realized that Gamzee was holding onto his wrist without the slightest intentions of letting go. He felt his cheeks colored even more and berated himself for it. _You’re falling for this guy way too fast…!_

But Gamzee seemed as though he neither cared for the previous conversation’s implications or reactions, just the outcome of it. “You don’t know how fucking happy I am, Tavros!” The larger man shouted over the crowd and booming music, laughing as he looked over his shoulder and for the first time Tavros could feel how elated he truly was. Gamzee practically beaming under dark lights, and holy shit Tavros’ heart did not just skip. Gamzee was saying something else but Tavros could only make out, _“—kept thinking—”, “— taken—”, “—motherfucking heart —”, “—sneaky sis—.”_

“Did you mean it!?” Tavros cut in with a shout, slowing his steps to make Gamzee stop, wincing from an indirect shove causing him to step closer. The juggalo look at him confused, coming to a halt right in front of him in what little enclosed space they had in the crowd. Tavros worried his bottom lip with his teeth, eyes looking away and ears aching from the noise again. “Did you mean what you said! About liking! … me?”

There was a quiet pause despite the thumping music around them as Gamzee looked at him with dark eyes. The grip on his wrist loosened but didn’t break, “Well, yeah! …I really kinda feel for you.”

“But I don—AH!” Apparently, someone didn’t take kindly to them merely standing on the dance floor. Tavros stumble forward and face planted on Gamzee harshly, who grunted in response, and held him from the pile of swinging moving bodies. _Ow…_ It was reasons like these that Tavros hated dancing at club. Just as he went to pull away and apologize—warm arms pulled him close. 

“C’mere.” Suddenly Gamzee’s voice was too near, his startling warm breath against his ear causing Tavros to jolt at the unexpected heat coiling in his stomach. He managed to stifled a gasp before burying his face in Gamzee’s neck, all too flustered by the proximity. “Wrap your arms around my neck.”

Tavros nodded into his shirt, feeling almost lethargic off the heat of the skin underneath thin layers of clothing. Slowly he let his hands travel up to Gamzee’s chest, not as surprised as he thought he would be at the shiver he received, and wrapped them around him loosely. He didn’t want to pull his face away because he feared he’d lose confidence and just make a fool of himself. Tavros jumped when he felt though hands rest on the small of his back, and _shit, this wasn’t good_ —he felt the burning warmth from them through his shirt. Tavros tried to control the shiver that ran down his spine.

Gamzee laughed into his ear, hot puffs of breath filling them. “Don’t be nervous, I gotcha. Now follow my lead.”

Tavros felt rather than saw. He felt Gamzee hands running down his back and graze his hips, almost in a tease as they slowly began to move to the nameless music blasting above their heads. Gamzee was like a safety net against the wave of chaos surrounding him . Tavros tried his best to move his body against the beat but he just felt too awkward for this. “Gamzee, I can’—”

“ _Shhh_. It’s just you and me. Lemme anchor you.” With those words and that reassurance, for once, Tavros let himself go. 

The music, the noise, the smell of musk in the air. The touching and swaying against one another. The heat and _oh god,_ the grazing fingers running down his legs and hips, that solid body moving against his own, the hips that move along with his: that was what made it dancing.

The harsh breath against his ear made him quake, almost needy. Tavros couldn’t think through the haze of heat, the exchange of bated breath made his thoughts cloudy, the alcohol numb any of his usually reserved behavior but not enough to make him incoherent to the ways his body responded to Gamzee’ touch. It almost felt like they were alone, the way that their bodies mingle in their dance. Because it was intimate, so close and personal. When he managed to bring himself to pull back, to look Gamzee in the eye, the heat that smothered them almost made him moan. He settled for a quiet whimper, lost in the sea of noise. The hair that tangled in his fingers was soft and lush, and the way that Gamzee brought their chests together felt amazing. 

“Shit, _Tavros_. You need to stop moving your hips like that.” His partner hissed out, but he was confused, blinking through his daze. 

“Why?” He rolled his hips again, and he felt why. Oh. _Oh…_ And oh god, he’d never been more turned out in his life. With a low whine, Tavros was slow to disengaged, feeling his heated breath against his exposed neck still. _Shit, just another inch—_

“Tavros. I’m all interested in being with you, but I think we should really get out of this motherfucking crowd, don’t you?” When those lips finally touched his skin, Tavros gave a low moan and it wasn’t entirely swallowed by the crowd as he heard Gamzee growl before pulling away completely. They locked eyes, inches from one another, the heat still there, but this time it felt almost as if they were waiting for something entirely different. 

With dark eyes watching him, Gamzee held out his hand.

Tavros looked at the outstretched hand, both with wariness and…surprisingly, trust. Hesitantly, he pressed his hand into Gamzee’s larger, warmer palm as the artist gave a quiet grin, his eyes shining in something resembling affection. Their fingers loosely linked together and Tavros’ heart tugged softly, looking at them intertwining. There was something just so deeply intimate about the gesture and for that reason alone, he was sure Gamzee felt the same way. When Tavros raised his eyes to lock them with Gamzee’s— they held an almost burning want. For _him_. 

Tavros felt all too whelmed with the sensation that was _Gamzee_ and attempted to avert his eyes, but he found he could not look away for long. Whilst his eyes kept flickering back and forth, Gamzee just gave a deep chuckle that made Tavros shiver because the hand contact allowed the rumbles to travel through his arm. There was a moment of stillness before abruptly, Gamzee’s other hand was on Tavros’ cheek, caressing it smoothly, cupping it upwards, and Tavros could suddenly feel him barely inches away, his almost smoky breathe fanning across his face. 

_ “Why are you just so fucking—” _ The way Gamzee spoke, the heat of it grazing his lips made his stomach tighten with sudden need, and before Tavros knew it, he barely had time to register that he was being kissed. And it was a kiss he’d never experienced. It was soft as it was heady, chaste but soul-stripping profound. Tavros didn’t care about the music still hammering around him, all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears, so loud, so wildly, he was sure that Gamzee could not only feel that but also the whimper that escape his throat. His hands twisted in the dark mane of hair and tugged him closer, loving the feeling of soft lips against his and the taste of alcohol and something sweet like soda pop. 

Finally Gamzee pulled away abruptly, breathing harshly, “ _Motherfuck_ , Tav. Y-yeah, let’s get out of the crowd, like fucking _now_.” 

Tavros nodded; eyes half-lidded from the kiss. The noises that came out of Gamzee’s throat made him ache. But he felt Gamzee hand tug his own and soon they were once again shoving their way out of the dance floor. It may have been a short dance, but very much enjoyable. Tavros licked his lips, tasting alcohol and sugar again. 

As they made their way back to the bar, Gamzee suddenly stopped with a groan, taking a step behind Tavros as if to hide. The shorter of the two blinked as he spotted Aradia. But she was with a short and rather angry looking man, which was weird because he didn’t look like her type. They seemed to be chatting and Aradia was smiling so he wasn’t too worried, but the guy really looked pissed. “Oh craaaap.” 

Tavros’ eyebrows came together at the whine, worried. “Is something wrong?” 

“Uh, kinda. That’s my best bro I’ve been telling you about before.” spoke quickly, suddenly looking sheepish, trying to tug Tavros away from their sight. “I didn’t tell the whole truth about him ditching a motherfucker. I’ve… actually been eyeing you all night and well-”

“You ditched him.” Tavros finished, deadpanning. Gamzee gave a weak grin. But Tavros just felt the corners of his mouth lift into a smirk before he leaned up to kiss the man once more. The eager response certainly kept the fire going. Pulling away with a burst of breathlessness, Tavros laugh happily. “For what it counts, I’m glad you did.”

“Now if that don’t reassure a motherfucker…” Gamzee’s eyes were soft as he went to cradle Tavros’ face but the illusion broke at a loud indignant cry. They looked up and found that apparently their presence was known when the angry guy’s eyes locked on them, and began to make his way to them with furious strides. 

Gamzee blanched and hastily turned to Tavros, “Shit, can you trust me to do something?” 

He blinked, “Trust you to do what?”

“Something stupid.” Gamzee let out a wide grin as his friend came closer and closer, pushing against the crowd despite his height. As the short man was in hearing distance, and Tavros realized he was yelling all this time, “ _Gamzee—you inconsiderate cockfuck, you are fucking dead-!_ ” 

And suddenly all the air rushed out from Tavros’s lung as Gamzee ran for it, dragging him along with him. Running in the club was stupid, dangerous and discouraged, but with Gamzee’s insane height parting the crowd with ease. They made it across the club without much hassle, though Tavros kept tripping over feet trying to keep up. 

“Shit, Tavbro—c’mon!” And Gamzee was laughing, and shit, he almost tripped as well and Tavros started laughing. They made it to the exit door, looking back once to see Karkat shout profanities at their retreating back. They burst out the club and the cool air hit them harsh, it was almost freezing compared to the heat inside. But it was welcomed against the exertion from running. They passed the line waiting to get into the club, and pass the next street. 

They ran. 

And ran. 

Tavros never felt more alive. 

He kept stumbling over his feet, barely even wondering where the hell he was going, or why, the edges of his vision blurred with tears of mirth and laughter, he could see no more than what was in front of him. And that was Gamzee. He heard his choking laughter, his breathless pants and swears every time he himself stumbled and almost tripped. And Tavros absolutely loved it and the warm blooming affection in his chest would only grow bigger every time. 

By the time they stopped, they were in the middle of a deserted street destroying the quiet night air with painfully stupid laughter. They clutched each other, as they didn’t have to will to stand on their own with their sides hurting like a bitch—exhausted from running whist laughing. Stuttering laughter came from him in heartily amount as he tried to regain his breathe, while Gamzee was in near hysterics, honking laughter made Tavros bow even harder in laughter which was like another chain reaction of chortles. 

While he tried to wipe tears from his eyes with his free hand, Tavros didn’t expected Gamzee to pull him into a breathless kiss. But at the same time, he wasn’t surprised. Tavros hummed at the feel of heated lips against his, and he tried to gasp for air again but only succeed in deepening the kiss as Gamzee sucked on his bottom lip. Tavros never tired of threading his fingers through dark and tangled hair. 

When they finally part to catch their breath, panting heavily, Tavros had all but crawled into Gamzee’s clothes, his cheek against his shoulder and his hands under his shirts, caressing flushed skin, feeling absolutely warm against the chill of the night. They stood there, rocking against each other to a soundless beat, for seemingly minutes, possibly hours. 

Then Gamzee’s voice was heavy in Tavros’ ear, shaking his very mind with the very weight of his words however hushed with its breathlessness. 

_ “Come home with me.”  _

Tavros quietly breathed, “ _Yes_.” 


	3. Turn Me On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't noticed it already, i was listening to club music through writing the entirety of this story, aha

 

If someone were to ask how they made it to Gamzee’s shared apartment while stumbling over their frantic, hurried steps, stopping every so often just to feel each other’s lips again, their teeth clanging together, hands roaming when touching became a necessity—Tavros would just stare. 

Tavros moaned when his back was slammed against the door, hands clenching and unclenching as Gamzee pinned down his wrists. Their lips felt burning hot against one another, and their tongues were tangled in a swirl of need. He wanted more, he wanted to feel Gamzee’s body against his, their chest to flush, their hips to touch— _damnit_ , he whimpered when Gamzee refused and pulled away from the kiss to abuse his neck. The trail of his kisses made him shudder at this chilling feel of burning lips touching his heated skin. The range of sensation made him arch against Gamzee, just grazing against him but enough to for the artist to groan and cave in. Gamzee loosen his grip and pulled back, only to slam his entire body against Tavros’s. 

Tavros couldn’t breathe, the air from his lungs stolen from sheer broken _want_ , and Gamzee hissed out a gasping, “ _Motherfuuuuuccc_ -” in his ear. 

He didn’t want to move, _not ever-_

And Tavros took back that statement as quickly as it came when Gamzee began to rock their hips together. The pleasure tore his body asunder and he cried out, unabashed, his head meeting the door. Tavros hated how he quickly his body was reacting, every touch and every feeling amplified with his sex-deprived body but he also loved every second of it. Love how their hips were almost fucking each other, his erection meeting Gamzee’s through the fabric of their clothes. How he could feel Gamzee’s curses against his skin rather than hear them, taking advantaged of his exposed neck with frantic kisses and licks- 

Gamzee freed one of his hands but rushed to keep both of Tavros’s pinned with his other hand. He made quick work of Tavros’s belt and didn’t hesitate to slip a hand inside. Tavros could’ve cried at the sudden wave of pleasure, the fingers rubbing and squeezing. Instead he bit at his lower lip and choked out low moans, trying to hold off on the clenching in his groin. His fingers ached to hold on to something, but pleasure of denial made it even better. 

“This shirt all but motherfucking teased me all night.” A rushed, breathless voice spoke, heated lips brushing against this ear and arousal shot straight to Tavros’s already harden groin. He whined, feeling heavy with want. But Gamzee just gave a throaty chuckle. “Now I’m going to have the pleasure of stripping and tasting you,” he bit down on his neck, hard, and Tavros sucked in a sharp breath of erotic pain and he couldn’t— 

“Ga-GAMZEeee!” His knees buckled and he felt himself let go in mindless pleasure, the name spilling from his lips in a high pitched cry. Tavros barely heard the grunt of surprise as he felt the warmth of climaxing flood his body, making his muscles clench and lax in elation. There was a pause as he gulped air into his deprived lungs and as he lazily opened his eyes to meet his lover’s, reality suddenly fell on him like a giant brick to the face.

 Gamzee was trying not to laugh with his hand still in his now-spoiled pants and _oh my god what did I just_ —Tavros wanted to crawl under rock and never come out. He squeezed his eyes shut, face ablaze. “Oh god, I-I’m so sorry! ¡Oh Dios, just- _lo siento soy_!” 

“Whoa, it’s alright bro. Don’t get all panicky on me now.” Even with Gamzee’s reassuring voice, Tavros’s face was still burning with mortification but he managed to get the courage to open his eyes. “It-It’s just been… a really long time since…uh, I’ve…” 

He tried to look away but Gamzee came close, close enough until their lips touched everso gently, cutting him off. The artist pulled away to press butterfly kisses against his brow, his cheeks, his eyelids and even his nose. It sent a rush straight to the pit of Tavros’ stomach before landing directly in his groin with a low moan. Gamzee pulled back again to nuzzle his neck again. Tavros felt like he was being oddly revered in the weirdest way, but it still sent fire to his stomach as Gamzee spoke, 

“Don’t worry.” Gamzee continued caress his neck softly but Tavros jolted when a harsh bite assaulted his neck, making him cry out. “But unless you want to up and stop,” Gamzee gave a low chuckle. It felt dangerous against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. ”We’re not even close to done.” 

Their lips met again, longer this time. However, it felt startling languid and it sent Tavros reeling. Damp lips brushed against one another, softly but burning. Bruised lips were seeking out more, breathing each other in. Feeling bold in his clouded daze of post-coital, Tavros took Gamzee’s bottom lip between his teeth and softly bit down. The groan that ripped through Gamzee’s body, vibrating onto Tavros’ was amazing, and they didn’t hesitate to meet again. Harder but just as slowly. Their tongues ghosted over each other, seeking out the slow boiling pleasure, swollen lips massaging gently. It wasn’t anything like what Tavros was used to. This kiss didn’t have the urgency of the ones before, but it was no less enticing. Gamzee broke the kiss, lips grazing Tavros’s cheeks causing his eyes to flutter, before he pulled away completely, 

“Because Tavros,” The Latino’s eyes flickered opened and suddenly groaned helplessly, his cock twitching all over again, because Gamzee’s eyes were absolutely burning an almost a violent shade of cobalt. He pulled his dirtied hand from Tavros’ pants and brought it to his mouth. Tavros could feel himself choke as he watched that tongue _lick_ — “I don’t think you have any idea how motherfucking sexy you are when you come.” 

Tavros tried stifled a cry, failing miserably mostly because when he felt his other hand slip under shirt, onto his skin. He didn’t even remember Gamzee letting go his wrists to do so. “A-Ah, Gamzee.” 

His freed hands tangled itself in Gamzee’s hair again, tugging on it harshly without thought and judging from the sharp intake of breath, Gamzee approved with a muffle groan. Tavros moved his head back more, exposing his neck to Gamzee who immediately took advantage of it, nipping once again on abused flesh. Tavros was losing himself again at the small waves of pleasure at each bite and the rush his body felt as Gamzee slowly mapped out his body under his slender fingers. It was then that Tavros realized with a whimper that the man was a fucking ambidextrous-! Both his hands worked over his body with ease; one hand quickly stripping him of his shirt whist the other traveled up sensually his stomach to his chest to his- 

“Ah just, _ahí_ —!” Gamzee’s tongue traced his collarbone and those refined fingers pinched at his nipple, tugging, rolling it between his fingertips. It was then that Tavros couldn’t take his inaction anymore, struggling once again with his erection. Because no, he was not a virgin thank you very much. Tavros shifted his weight and wrapped his leg around Gamzee’s narrow waist, thrusting him forward. Listening to the pleased gasp from his lover, Tavros pulled one of his hands away from Gamzee’s hair to claw at his overshirt, forcing it over his shoulders. 

Letting out a shuddering breath against Gamzee’s ear, Tavros breathed out, “I want you. _Want you so badly_...” 

“Mother _fuuck_.” Gamzee whimpered when Tavros bit the earlobe, licking and sucking it. The smug feeling settle over the Latino as he made sure to rake his nails over strong shoulders. It wasn’t a minute later that Gamzee pulled away, just barely, to fight his way out of his overshirt. And with another thrust forward, Gamzee locked their hips together. Tavros whined as his head loped to the side, feeling his lover’s erection still so unbelievably hard and throbbing against his own. Those lean hips held Tavros up against the door while Gamzee then began to lift his wifebeater over his head. The show was amazing and Tavros hungrily watched the muscles ripple under supple skin, showing hard lines and _sweet heavens above, is that a piercing?_

Tavros couldn’t stop himself. He lunged forward and took the pierced nipple into his mouth and sucked. Gamzee cried out in surprised and _fuck_ , it was twenty different shades of hot when the artist writhe under his touches as Tavros’s other hand grasped his tight ass forward, grinding their hips together again. He hummed around the warming metal before tugging at the piercing with his teeth, enticing another cry from above. “Shit, Tav, _Tav_! B-Bedroom. _Bedroom_!” 

Hearing Gamzee losing it was gorgeous and made Tavros pull away with a harsh pant, mindlessly buckling their hip together. Gamzee fiercely brought Tavros into another kiss, bodies moving, feeling the sweat on their skin. The sweet taste of alcohol still lingered on their lips, making Tavros drunk for more. It was amazing. Tavros fell back into the lust, the daze of want. But like with the kiss, it was just a different. It was more than just arousal or physical attraction, Tavros wanted Gamzee to make him feel good. Inside and out. He wanted it all. He was getting swept off his feet and he didn’t even try to stop it. And he, Tavros—he wanted the same for Gamzee. He wanted to make him feel so good, _the very best_. 

Gamzee pressed them both into the door again, freeing his hands from Tavros’s hair to jostle him up completely by his thighs. With Tavros’s legs securely wrapped around his waist, Gamzee held them both up on surprisingly steady legs as he began the trek to what Tavros assumed was his room. Tavros pulled away from the kiss to laugh at the feeling of being carried so easily. He’d always been one of the taller persons in his group of friends, so it was nice to have a partner who was even taller than him. 

Tavros placed easy, slow kisses alongside Gamzee’s jaw before going lower, licking his jugular harshly. Gamzee practically ran to his room after that, Tavros bouncing in every hurried step, laughing delightedly. He laughed when Gamzee finally made it to another door and struggled to open it without dropping Tavros. He laughed when his lover stumbled inside, almost tripping over something on the floor. He laughed as Gamzee slammed the door behind him shut with one of his feet causing them to wobble and crash land to the bed that was thankfully near the door. He laughed when they sprawl over each other and when Gamzee started laughing too. 

But Tavros stopped laughing when Gamzee pulled away to hovered above him. Had to when Gamzee stopped to caress his cheek, under a watchful yet careful gaze. Had to as he held his breath when Gamzee descended slowly to place another kiss against his lips. Tavros had to when he felt every part of their body touch like it was magic. Tavros felt like _flying_. 

Gamzee had long since pulled Tavros’s shirt completely off so when they reached for each other again they both gasped, feeling their heated chest flush against another. Tavros hooked his legs around Gamzee’s hips and soon they were once again touching, rushed and wanton–Tavros began to feel his mind haze. 

Gamzee panted against his lips, “Just… Just how far does a motherfucker wanna go?” The question broke Tavros out of his daze as he blinked at Gamzee. There in his eye was worry and something once again akin to affection. Tavros felt his heart squeeze and he gave a wide smile with half-lidded eyes. “As far as you’re willing to take me.” 

“Well damn, Tavros.” That sensual dark chuckle that escaped Gamzee’s mouth made him tremble with anticipation. He gasped when fingers ghosted over his erection. “You’re in for a wild ride then.” 

“I think I can handle it.” Tavros muttered against his jaw, kissing it softly. As Gamzee pulled away, he heard something that suspiciously sounded like ‘let’s see about that’ before lips and tongue sheared his body again. Tavros arched his back, exhaling sharply, when tongue met his collarbone, traveling down to his nipple where a harsh suck made him cry out and finger nails bit into his sides, raking over his hips. When that tongue dipped into his belly button Tavros could only moan deeply as his hands latched themselves onto Gamzee’s head. It wasn’t long until hands gripped his pants, tugging them down agonizingly slow as that tongue, that ungodly tongue, traced the line that led to down to his— 

“ _Shiiitt_... Ga-Gamzeeeee!” The name slipped from his lips with ease now as he gasped for breath, the headiness of it all was consuming. But Tavros couldn’t have that, he thought through his daze. He wasn’t a selfish lover. With a whimpering moan, he urged Gamzee to look up again tugging his hair and when those smothering dark eyes looked up, lips found each other again. Tongues curled and locked making them shudder as Tavros brought him back up until their chest pressed together heatedly.

However this time, Tavros swung his hips and used the momentum so he was on top of Gamzee, straddling himself on his lap. He didn’t hesitate, pulling away with a trail of forgotten saliva following him. Tavros didn’t break eye contact with Gamzee’s incredulous ones when he unbuckled his jeans and with a yank them down swiftly. The lack of underwear made Tavros bite back a moan, eyes never leaving Gamzee’, even when he exposed Gamzee’s all-too hard erection to open air. He brushed fingers against it, teasingly, relishing the moans from his lover’s mouth. Gamzee threw his head back with a harsh gasp when Tavros gave it a long pump. “Goddamn, _Tav_ -”

“You had your turn. Don’t be selfish.” He whispered into Gamzee’s ear. Tavros kissed his way down his body, only stopping once to tug that piercing once more, loving the metallic taste of it in his mouth. Gamzee bit the back of his hand to hold himself steady and another in Tavros’ hair. 

“Fuck, Tavros,” He choked out, eyes staring down into Tavros’s heatedly. “D-Don’t leave a fucker hanging.” 

Now the way Tavros smirked at that was entirely too smug as he finally came down to trace the line leading up to his sex. Licking his lips, he focused on the appendage in front of his with dark eyes. By the way it twitched eagerly, Tavros decided stop teasing it by letting his tongue wrap around the head. Gamzee’s leg shook, spreading to allow him more access with a muffled moan. Tavros took this chance to strip him of his pants entirely, letting his eyes take in the exquisite form before him, all long limbs, muscles like tight coils, and he moan before indulging himself on the act. 

The smell of sex and the taste of it on his lips had Tavros’s mouth watering as his tongue flatten against the base, sucking along the thick vein. The quiver running through Gamzee’s body, the low groan making it way out of his throat—it all made Tavros’ dick throbbed, desperate for touch. He reached his free hand down to touch himself, gasping when he did. He moaned, almost a whimpering mess at the sensations assaulting him, and for Gamzee, the noise vibrating against his erection caused him to claw at the bed sheets, 

“T-Tavros! Shit, _shit_ ,” His hips buckled desperately into Tavros’ mouth, it was so wet and warm and just fucking amazing— 

Tavros let himself get lost in the act, his head bobbing back and forth, taking in more and more until _fucking finally_ , his nose brush against Gamzee’s abdomen. Gamzee’s nails dug into his hair, raking the back of neck as he threw his head back from the unadulterated pleasure. Tavros watched the beauty of it, eyes smothered before he pulled back just a little to slurp it back in messily. 

Gamzee’s legs closed on him, wanting to take him in but couldn’t. “Fuck, Tavros! Tav, _Tav_ , holy shit, you feel s _o-aH!”_

Those sounds drove him to go faster, faster, humming to bring those sweet vibrations up Gamzee’s body. Gamzee very nearly shouted, and suddenly Tavros was ripped away, before he could blink hazily, lips were upon his again and hands were shoving him back to the mattress. The scorching feel of Gamzee’s lips against his felt ridiculously good. Gamzee traced his tongue on Tavros’ lip before sucking on his bottom lip deeply. Their tongues kept finding one another, trying to map out each other’s spots. Their fingers were haphazardly running down each other’s backs and chest, touching, clawing at each other, making them tremor in longing. It wasn’t before long that the two rubbed their bare erections against one another, causing Tavros to cry out and Gamzee to swear loudly. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Gamzee’s voice was rushed, almost drunkenly rough from his lust placing wet kisses eagerly against Tavros’s. “How much I’m trying to not to fuck you into this bed?” 

“What’s- _ah_ -stopping you?” Tavros gasped between kisses, and Gamzee’s laugh was hard and deep. 

“You are going to fucking regret that,” But even as he said it, those hands were just as tender if not rushed against his skin. Tavros moaned softly at the hidden affection.

However when Gamzee moved his body from Tavros, he whined at the cold air rushing against his body. Opening hazy eyes, he saw Gamzee rustling through the nightstand before the bed and didn’t take a genius to figure out for what. Tavros let his hands rub against Gamzee’s hip, drawing patterns and generally feeling the sweat underneath his touch. 

Gamzee search grew frantic and soon he was back with a bottle in hand, hastily opening it to spread its content on his fingers, practically snarling. “You motherfucking tease. I swear I’m going to make you scream—” 

At Gamzee’s promises Tavros didn’t hold back the whimper clawing at his throat, feeling the way those fingers began to tease his entrance. “Gamzee! Don’t you dare stop, ahh, I need, I need this--unng,” 

“Since a motherfucker all needing for it, I’ll be happy to oblige.” 

Nothing could hold back the cry from Tavros’s throat when a slick finger penetrated deep inside. His hips buckled, feeling himself press back against it. It was uncomfortable, Tavros being so unused to prep after such a long time. But it felt so good. The lube made it easy and his body remembered the way it felt. Felt to fuck. Felt to love. 

Tavros blinked back tears from his eyes as the ache he didn’t even know existed. But Gamzee, as he leaned over to trail kisses down his neck, had filled it. The question of whether it was temporary or not made Tavros’ mind stutter to a halt. Was he only going to feel this for the one night that he was wanted? Just for a fuck? Tavros felt dull doubts plague him unnecessarily, the sudden burn behind his eyes insistent and unwanted. Why the hell he was feeling emotional now, as he cried out when Gamzee added another finger, was beyond him. But it felt so good to pretend that someone cared about him, compared to how he was abandoned in his relationship before this. Would Gamzee any different? 

As he looked into those eyes, frenzy in their desire, Tavros let himself pretend. Pretend that maybe everything was going to be okay. That things would work out when the influence of alcohol and lust wore out its welcome. All Tavros knew was that he needed to feel this. Feel it until it marked him. 

He felt his face burn from arousal, his erection long since neglected pulsed painfully and he could only grab the sheets headily. “Ple-Please…forget the prep. Just please, fuck me!”

“I think ya need to speak up.” Tavros tried to glare through his moaning, but Gamzee’s face looked just as desperate and flushed as his. “What do you want, Tavros?” 

He tried to respond but could only arch helplessly when those fingers found his prostate, abusing it until he was practically incoherent. When Gamzee stopped to let him breathe and to prevent him from reaching his peak, Tavros lazily opened his eyes, heavy with want, and slowly rose from the bed, bring his arms to wrap around Gamzee’s neck. 

“Necesito que me folles hasta que ya no puede soporta!” Tavros whispered harshly into his ear, a deep growl resounding in his throat, “ _Fuck. Me_.” 

Gamzee didn’t hesitate pulling out his fingers, and apparently through Tavros earlier daze, he place a condom on himself. Tavros bit his lip, cooing out a moan lightly when Gamzee lined himself up with Tavros’s entrance and finally, _finally_ entered. Tavros shuddered deeply, the burn of the stretch feeling utterly delicious, and their dilated eyes met, reflecting the need in both of them. Strangely enough, it almost felt like Tavros could see Gamzee reflecting his longing for wanting more than this. Before he could say anything though, Gamzee’s hips thrust forward and he cried out. 

The groan in his ear was lost in the waves of sensations that plunged Tavros’s body. Tavros buckled his hips, the feeling of being filled to the brink ached but it was a good ache and added to the pleasure. Gamzee kept driving back in with a dank moan. “MotherFUCK. Holy shit, _T-Tav_!”

Tavros keened helplessly, his rough nails biting into Gamzee’s back, looking for purchase to hold him down as the ecstasy flooded his body, “ _More_ , _más_ —oh god, _GamzEE_!”

The blunt erection hit his prostate dead on, and fuck _fuck_ , Tavros couldn’t take this, his body oversensitive from simulation from his previous orgasm. Words spilled from his lips, words he could no longer control and never wanted to, he wanted Gamzee, he wanted to swallow him whole, he needed everything -

He choked out a sob as Gamzee understood and his hand was gripping his neglected erection tight. Tavros’s vision blurred as he slammed his hips down against Gamzee’s. Gamzee was muttering nonsense into his ears, gasping for breath, buckling fiercely back once again. But fuck, Tavros needed to feel his lips against his, needed to as he rushed to bring their face together again. They only managed to bring their tongues in a midair dance as they crashed into each other harder. Gamzee pulled away, eyes almost blurred against the haze of want, gasping out.

“Fuck, fuck! Tavros, you’re so, hnngg, fucking—“ 

And shit, when Gamzee began to grip his hip so hard, making him sure that he would have bruises in the morning, he keened again, voice high-pitched and needy. His fingers clenching his shoulder desperately and the pleasure crashing down on him, he only needed a little more, just a little more—“¡Yo necesito, te necesito—¡“ 

Gamzee breathe into his ear heatedly, “Venido a por mí.” 

Tavros' eyes snapped open and he screamed in ecstasy as he came. 


End file.
